


Lessons

by Jackyrackem



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem
Summary: Professor Ragnarsson is your history teacher at uni. Youre late to class, and some extracurricular instruction is required.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first request filled! (hehehe) i hope you guys like it!

You rushed through the halls of your university, still dressed in last night's sweatpants and History channel t-shirt; it was 8:05 in the morning, and you knew your professor started class promptly at 7:59 am. You scowled, thinking back to the previous night. You had stayed up combing over your paper for mistakes, and it was due the next day. Professor Ragnarsson was not kind to any one of his students; he was not the compassionate sort. You needed an A in his class to keep your GPA up where you wanted it to be, and though you usually breezed through most courses, Professor Ragnarsson was hard on you especially it seemed. Your roommate took his afternoon class, and all you heard from her was how cute she thought he was. He was an attractive man, you could admit, even with his crutches. But he was unreasonably strict. The previous teacher had been known to let people breeze through his class as long as they weren't inordinately stupid. He handed A's and B's out like candy, and you couldn't wait to have an easy class for once. Then you found out that he had retired, and they had hired someone that the other students began calling Professor Crutches. No matter, you figured you were smart enough to pass his class with relative ease, as academics were not necessarily hard for you. But after the first semester, he was the only teacher keeping you from attaining your perfect 4.0. 

You slammed open the door of the Histories hallway, feet pounding on the tiles as you pushed yourself towards your classroom. You slid to a stop before the door, peeking in, hoping against hope that he would be late today. You whispered,"Fuck" as you saw him standing in front of the whiteboard. He turned around to begin writing something, and you took your chance, swinging the door open softly, trying to sneak in.  
A loud voice rang out, and you froze. "It seems miss Y/N has deigned to join us at last."  
You dropped your head as he turned around, lifting it back up when he said,"My office. After class." You heard the other students snicker as you slowly made your way to your seat, wondering what fresh hell he had planned for you now. You had just finished his ridiculous ten page assignment on Viking era Scandinavia, and you did not have the time for another paper that long. He knew you had other courses, right?? You opened your laptop and began taking notest that he insisted on writing out. You scoffed quietly as you wondered why he couldnt just use a projector like other professors. His head snapped up at you, blue eyes boring a hole through your head, and you sank in to your seat. "You're intent on making yourself miserable, arent you, Y/N?" he asked. You mumbled a response and could have sworn he smirked, but you blinked and it was gone. The rest of your class passed uneventfully, though quicker than you would have liked. The rock in your stomach grew larger with each passing minute, and when the bells rang to indicate that classes were over, it doubled in size. You waited as everyone else shuffled out, giving you pitying side looks. The classroom was empty, but you figured since the professor was still there, he could just assign whatever extra work he wanted to give to you, and you could leave. You continued sitting there, until your professor said, without looking up,"Were my instructions not clear? I would have thought you smarter than that, Y/N." 

You blinked, and said,"No, I heard you, I just thought you could tell me what else I need to turn in while we were here, so you didnt have to walk all the way back to your office." He glared up at you, and you realized that you had hinted at his need for crutches to walk.  
"I am perfectly capable of walking such a distance, Y/N, and much more as well. OFFICE." he growled. You raised your eyebrows slightly. Not once in the months you've been taking his classes, had you ever heard anything in his voice other than disdain or condescension when he was talking to a student. You rose out of your seat, gathering your things, and made your way out of the classroom, and to his office on the second floor. Once you reached the chairs outside his office door, you sat down and waited. It took about ten minutes for you to hear the sound of his crutches in the hallway, and you closed your laptop, looking up at him. As he strode by you to get to the door, he asked you another question, voice dripping with some emotion you couldn't place;"Did I say hallway, or office, Y/N?" He gripped the handle with his large hand, and opened it, showing that it was unlocked. You blushed from your neck to your roots as you swiftly brushed past him, noticing that he had not left you much space to enter the room. You sat down again as he entered behind you and shut the door, not quietly, and sat down at his desk, setting his crutches behind him on the floor. You watched him do all of this, anger building, when he looked right in to your eyes. You faltered, forgetting for a moment all the rude things he had said. He began to speak.  
"Do you not care about this class, Y/N? You are one of the brightest students in any of my classes, yet you cannot seem to be awake on time to dress fittingly or at least not be late for my class." You felt the blush return as he eyed your outfit. He grunted softly before continuing," I believe some extracurricular instruction is required in this situation. Do you agree?" You could not find your voice as you watched him remove his cardigan, exposing a tightly fitted dress shirt which outlined all of the muscles in his upper body. He pushed back from his desk, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them slowly up to his elbow, freeing his thick forearms from their fabric prison. You licked your lips, unknowingly, beginning to imagine running your hands all over them, kissing and biting the corded muscle. You caught yourself staring, and looked up at his face in time to see him remove his thick rimmed glasses. He smirked at you, and moved his hands up to the top button of his shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly, watching as your eyes followed every movement of his hands. He had to be just a few years older than you, and all of a sudden you stopped seeing him as a professor and started seeing him as a man. A lot of man. "Do you agree?" he repeated with a sinister glare on his face. You nodded your compliance, and felt a tingling between your thighs as you caught his meaning. He held one hand up and crooked his finger at you to join him on the other side of the desk. You stood up too quickly, forgotten papers and laptop sliding to the floor. You didnt even notice. Walking over to him, your heart began to pound when he placed his rough hands on your hips, and pulled you forcefully to his lap. You were shocked in to stillness as he asked,"I think this will help you remember to set an earlier alarm, right Y/N?" you nodded again, completely mute, as he rubbed his hand over your ass in your sweatpants, before yanking them down to your thighs in one move. You knew he saw your thong when you felt his fingers slide their way under the strap on the side, as he groaned approvingly. His hands made their way to your bare ass, and he stroked it before smacking it hard enough to cause you to flinch. Your quiet yelp had caused the impressive bulge pressed against your hip to jump, and you felt a flood of lust in your pussy when he ran his hand over the red mark he had just made. "I think another would really help me remember, professor Ragnarsson." you shyly whispered. You had never been with someone who spanked you before or while fucking, and you were shocked at how wet it made you. He chuckled and said," I would not be a good teacher if I did not oblige such a sincere request, Y/N. And call me professor Ivar, little one." "Yes, professor Ivar." you responded. He raised his hand and you felt it come down harshly on your other cheek, then he caressed the second mark just as he did the first. His fingers wandered towards your pussy, and you began to wiggle. He just laughed as he pressed his other hand down on your back, holding you still for his exploration. His finger found the small string separating him from your wet pussy, and he moved it aside. He sank one finger in you and you both groaned. "Such a naughtly little thing you are, enjoying your punishment so much." He added a second finger; you could feel that his middle finger and ring finger were in your pussy. The few times you had been fingered before, the guy had just used his first and middle fingers, but this was mind blowingly different. He stroked his fingers in and out a couple of times before removing them completely. He patted your ass and told you to turn over and you complied. You laid your ass down between his legs, with your head on his desk, and one thigh was on the armrest of his chair while the other helped prop you up. You watched his face as he looked over your body, moving your thong aside again as he reinserted the same two fingers. He began to move again, and just like that he was stroking your g-spot. You had never felt such a strong pressure on it, and the pace at which he moved had you coming all over the arm of his chair and his pants. After you regained your senses, you felt wrong, sure that you had just pissed on your professor. You started to really struggle to get up, when he said," Calm down, lìtt einn, that is normal for what I just did to you." You paused, looking at him, when he softly pushed you off of him to stand up. He held your gaze as he undid his belt and pants, pushing them down to his own thighs. He opened the front hole of his boxer briefs, and your shyness completely disappeared as you stared at his huge cock, standing straight up, making your pussy throb at the sight. He grabbed your hips and turned you around, pulling you down to sit on his prick. He lined up, and as you felt the head enter you, you slammed down on him. He moaned out loud,"Fuck, Y/N. Holy fuck you're tight." You smirked, and then pretended to be the shy student again as you asked," Is this right, Professor Ivar? It feels so good, I didnt know it would feel this good." You knew you had said the right thing as he groaned again and gripped your hips, helping you bounce on his cock even faster. You forgot your act as you neared your second orgasm, cumming when he pulled your head back to growl in your ear," Cum for me, little one. I want to feel you squeezing my cock with your tight little pussy."  
He finished on a roar, muffling it in to your back, before you stood up and pulled your sweats back on. You went to grab your things, suddenly embarassed about what you had just done, while he pulled his pants back up and redid his belt. You were intent on rushing out, but his voice stopped you before you reached the door. "I'll see you after our next class for another lesson, Y/N." You glanced at him, to see he was not even looking at you. 

"Yes, Professor Ivar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lesson with the professor.

You squirmed in your seat with goosebumps gracing your skin. It had been four days since your last 'lesson' with Professor Ivar. After that first encounter, you had begun to pay more attention to your appearance. You had started wearing skirts to class, making sure that you also donned a tighter fitting top than usual. Ivar had reprimanded you for the short length of the skirts after he had noticed other male students eyeing you voraciously. He had suggested you wear more modest clothes, knowing that you would be more comfortable with less on display. Your roommate had noticed the change in your wardrobe, but was smart enough not to comment, only shooting you smirks when you would get ready for your history class. Today you had chosen a pencil skirt with a high waist, and a dress top that you had paid extra to ensure was tailored to hug your shapely body. Your legs sported sheer pantyhose with a line up the back of each leg, and a garter belt securing them to your thighs. But the reason for your squirming was currently sitting inside of your throbbing pussy.

Four days ago, Ivar had summoned you to his office, and you had to stop yourself from running there when class was over. You had knocked, waiting for his command to enter. When you opened the door, you made your way to the seat where you usually awaited his instruction but that lesson had gone differently. Ivar had placed a box on his desk, with a ribbon around it. He waited until you looked the box over before meeting his gaze. He said,' _You have been enjoying our lessons, correct y/n?_ ' You had nodded shyly, ready to play his game. But he surprised you when he continued speaking. ' _You have progressed quite far in your lessons, and it is time to teach you some self control, little one._ ' He motioned to the box, and you slowly grabbed it. Upon opening it, you noticed that inside was a medium sized egg shaped stone. It glistened beautifully, the jade was smooth but had small variations in the color itself. You looked back up at Ivar and gave him a questioning look. He had told you it was something called a yoni egg, and that it was used to practice muscle control and increase your physical awareness. _'I want you to wear this to my class every day, and remove it afterwards. You are only to wear this in my presence; it is for none but me._ ' You nodded again, saying,"Yes, professor Ivar." You had set the box back down on the table, ready to get what you wanted. However, it seemed Ivar had other ideas. His head was bent over his desk, with a pen in his hand. _'You're dismissed, y/n._ '

You had left the office in a huff, determined not to wear it the next day. But when the time came, you inserted the egg before leaving your room, and found that you had to focus on your pussy much more than you normally would to make sure the stone stayed in place. You suddenly started feeling very sensual. You could feel the smooth stone inside of you, and it only made you think of Ivar, and all of the delicious things he did to you. You had almost cum on the walk to class that first day, but he did not summon you again. You continued to wear it, feeling more and more frustrated with each passing day. But the strange thing was, you also felt more feminine than ever before. With every class, you found yourself staring longer and longer at Ivar as he lectured the class, and today was no different. Squirming once more, you brought your attention back to the present.

You were on the edge of orgasm, and Ivar's voice was not helping in the slightest. He had rolled his sleeves up again, and you swore that you could smell his masculinity from across the classroom. Eyeing him like a steak, you whimpered quietly, squeezing your legs together while pushing your lower half in to the seat. The chair you were sitting on chose that moment to squeak particularly loudly, which caused Ivar to look at you. He was momentarily struck dumb by the look on your face; It was all woman. Promises of heaven and hell, the two hand in hand, and his mouth almost dropped open when he realized he had given you the key to his undoing. He had known that it would release your sexuality, but he had underestimated the effect it would have on him. He caught himself and looked back down, before looking back up to give you the quiet signal to meet him in his office; flipping his pen between each finger while staring at you. You grinned at him, and he almost lost it then and there.

Managing to make it through the rest of class, the both of you were on edge as he made his way down the hall to his office, where you waited in your seat. You could feel how wet your pussy was, thanks to the stone, and were surprised that you had managed to control yourself while waiting for Ivar's instruction. He shut the door and you remembered your previous lessons for a moment, before deciding that you had waited long enough. You stood up, the movement causing your pelvic muscles to flex around the egg and your eyes half-closed at the sensation. Ivar groaned loudly upon seeing your face. _'Have you been wearing your gift every day, y/n?_ ' he asked with a shaky voice. "Yes, professor Ivar. Would you like to see it?" He nodded as you walked forward, and straddled the open hand he laid on his knee. You moaned again at the warmth of his large palm between your legs as you relaxed your muscles and released the egg. It slid in to his palm and he grunted at the warmth and heaviness of it in his hand. Setting it in his desk drawer, his eyes fell open as he realized that he could feel your pussy contracting on top of his hand. You had begun to orgasm as soon as the egg had passed your lips, sending a wave of your wet lust on to his palm. You were rolling your hips on his hand, and he had to fight not to cum in his trousers. You opened your eyes to see that he was glaring at you with his ice blue eyes. ' _Did I say that you could cum, y/n?_ ' he said gruffly. Your eyes flashed dangerously as your heightened sexuality spiked your anger.

Leaning forward, you whispered,"My pussy has been neglected for four days, Professor Ivar. You are lucky I lasted that long." You felt a moment of fear as his eyes closed to slits and he grabbed your hands and flipped you around, wrenching your arms behind your back. He held both wrists with one large hand as the other wrapped around your throat. ' _Your orgasms are for me, little one_.' His emotion only fed yours, and you felt a wicked smile grace your face. "My orgasms are MINE, and belong to no one unless I decide otherwise, _professor._ " Your voice was dripping with venom, and you were surprised at his reaction. He groaned and pressed his erection in to your ass, squeezing your throat just a little bit tighter. You decided that today, YOU were going to be the professor, and if you had to suffer a little pain to make it so, it was worth it. You placed your legs apart, and using the strength in them, you lunged forward and pulled your arms out of his grasp. Turning wildly on him, you bent over to allow him a view of your cleavage before licking a trail down his neck to bite his shoulder. He was lost and he knew it, as you straddled him in his chair with your skirt hiked up around your waist. His head dipped as he trailed his fingers up your thigh to follow the line of the ties that held your hose up. He looked at you as he grasped one and snapped it against the firm flesh, causing you to grind your soaked pussy against him. You felt your way down his shirt to release his hard cock from his pants, and grabbed it at the base. You aimed it at your slit, and knew he expected you to sink down on it right away. It seemed that he did not understand the control that he had given you when he gifted you with the egg.

You lined him up, allowing the head of his cock to slide against your wet lips, but you did not let him enter. Instead, you kept your grip as you ran your hand up and down his length, while keeping the head in contact with your slick. His head dropped back and you could feel his cock twitching in your hands as you kept up your movement. He began whispering something, so you stopped moving. "It is not polite to whisper, Ivar," squeezing when you said his name. He groaned again when you called him that, and he spoke louder, with his eyes still closed. ' _Please, y/n'_ . You chuckled and said,"Please what, Ivar?" His head snapped up and his eyes seemed to bore holes through your control as he growled lowly,' _Take it all, professor y/n. Or I can promise you will not like the result.'_ You were tempted to see how far he would go, but decided that you had had enough with playing the teacher. You arched a brow and lifted your mouth in another sensual smile as you slowly slid down his length, taking all of him in one motion. You stilled yourself and decided to show him how much you had learned.

Squeezing your muscles, you proceeded to use your inner walls alone to milk him. You concentrated on your breathing as you flexed and relaxed, and then flexed again. He lost his control with a quiet roar, and grabbed your round ass, gripping with all his strength. He pounded in to your wet pussy as hard as he could, and with each thrust, he spoke. ' _Enjoy...the...control...you HAD, little...one. It...will..not...happen...often.'_ On the last word of his sentence, he released in to you, the nails on his hands digging in to your flesh. You pulled his face to you, muffling the sound of his climax with your breasts, while digging your hands in to his hair at your own completion. You came back to earth at the feeling of his hands caressing your backside, hearing him whisper something in to your chest. You couldn't quite make it all out, but you caught enough to understand that he was cursing the day that he bought you that egg, and praising it at the same time. You chuckled as you climbed off of him slowly, tugging yourself out of his grasp. He looked at you with some emotion on his face that you didn't think you'd ever see, and in a moment it was gone. He rolled his chair to the doors behind him, pulling out a fresh pair of slacks before winking at you and saying, _'This lesson was rather messy, y/n._ ' You watched as he rolled back to his desk and retrieved your egg from the drawer as you fixed your outfit. He set the egg gently on the desk after wrapping it in his handkerchief. His eyes raised to meet yours when you reached out for the stone, and as you put the egg in your purse he said,' _Don't forget to wear that to class, y/n_.' You rolled your eyes before opening the door.

"Yes, Professor Ivar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yoni egg is an actual thing, you can google it if you're interested. :)


End file.
